El nuevo León
by RogueAnna-LeBeau
Summary: "Quédate conmigo" se volvió a escuchar esta vez alto y claro y fueron las palabras que necesitaba escuchar no quería irse, no aún, necesitaba arreglar todos los errores que había cometido antes de morir, fue entonces que rogó a los dioses antiguos y nuevos, al dios de la luz una última oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

—**Diálogos**

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

Abrió sus ojos para descubrirse rodeado de oscuridad, a nadie podía ver y nada podía escuchar era una persona atrapado en un vacío por la eternidad, podía sentirse lleno de irá solo quería culpar a alguien por su destino.

Poco a poco pudo adaptarse a su nuevo entorno y fue entonces cuando comenzó a escuchar las voces a lo lejos, aunque volteara a buscar el origen era oscuridad en su totalidad tampoco podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía sentir nada más que un frío abrazador que cubría todo su cuerpo.

"_Mi hermano me contaba sobre el hombre que asesinó a nuestro padre, que lo apuñalo por la espalda y le corto el cuello, que se sentó en el trono de hierro y vio cómo su sangre se derramaba"_ la voz de Daenerys se escuchaba a lo lejos llena de odio. "Y lo que le haríamos cuando lo tuviéramos en nuestras manos"

"_El león no se molesta con las opiniones de las ovejas."_ en medio de un susurro la voz de Tywin resonaba siempre serio siempre calmado como si contradijera las palabras de la Reina Dragón.

"_Muertos, dragones, reinas de dragones. Lo que sea que se interponga… lo derrotaremos… por nosotros, por nuestra Casa."_ La voz fría de Cersei se abrió paso entre los murmullos.

Ante esto último Jaime hizo el intento de liberarse, pero no pudo mover sus muñecas estaban sujetas por cadenas que poco a poco se mostraron de un color rojo carmín por la sangre de la gente que derramo en el camino, en sus tobillos se mostró otro par de cadenas de color azul por las lágrimas que provocó.

Nuevos susurros se abrieron paso entre la soledad trayendo gritos de mujeres y niños los mismo que recordaba huyendo de la ciudad, atormentándolo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, puede ver sus manos manchadas por la sangre que derramo de la gente que se encontró por defender a su amante, puede ver las lágrimas de cada uno torturándole no importa cuánto se disculpara no era suficiente no dejaban de gritar una y otra vez… Solo quería que pararan, quería dejar de sentir todo ese dolor…

"_Si no hubiera sido por ti nunca habría sobrevivido mi niñez."_ Las palabras de Tyrion resonaban en su mente provocando una oleada de culpa_ "Eras el único que no me trataba como un monstruo, eras todo lo que tenía"_ Había hecho que las demás voces se callaran. Al final su amor de hermano fue incluso más fuerte hizo todo para salvarlo, para advertirle que se alejara sin importar las consecuencias y todo lo que hizo él fue meterlo en problemas seguro sería el culpable de su escape, seria quien pagara al final.

"_No eres como tu hermana, no lo eres. Eres un buen hombre"_ una nueva voz se escuchaba esta vez se escuchaba más clara y fuerte que las demás era Brienne, su corazón se agita al recordar esas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas no podía perdonarse el haber herido a alguien como ella. En todo el mundo nadie hubiera salido en su defensa, pero ella lo hizo dio la cara por él y seguramente igual sería condenada por su traición ante los lores de invernalia.

Todo por salvar a Cersei, pero… _¿Eso había valido la pena?_ Sentía que el cambio no era justo ni si quiera se acercaba, al final quedó solo en un triste recuerdo de ella en sus brazos rodeados de oscuridad mientras la ciudad era quemada y la fortaleza se caía.

El tiempo dejó de significar algo para él, una hora podría ser un día, un día un año como saberlo, no sabía si estaba muerto o en un limbo eterno, pero incluso entonces seguía escuchando murmullos a lo lejos repitiendo su nombre, como si alguien le llamara.

Pero su espíritu estaba roto, ya no quería luchar no quería irse de su oscuridad. _"Eres un buen hombre"_ la voz de Brienne volvió a resonar trayendo le cierto consuelo a su alma_, "Quédate conmigo"_ se volvió a escuchar esta vez alto y claro y fueron las palabras que necesitaba escuchar no quería irse, no aún, necesitaba arreglar todos los errores que había cometido antes de morir, fue entonces que rogó a los dioses antiguos y nuevos, al dios de la luz una última oportunidad.

Volvió a jalar sus manos y fue entonces que aquellas esposas se quebraron dejándolo en libertad. Se levantó entonces corriendo incluso en la oscuridad hacia la dirección en la podía escuchar la voz de Brienne.

Segundos, minutos o horas pasaron antes que pudiera sentir algo una vez más gimiendo ante el dolor, pero alegrándose de poder sentir algo, con pesar abrió los ojos siendo deslumbrado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

—**Veo que decidiste unirte a los vivos**—una voz se hizo notar en aquella habitación. Era Tyrion quien sujetaba la mano de su hermano mientras dejaba que un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodarán por sus mejillas.

—**Hola…** —Jaime apenas pudo decir sintiendo su garganta seca, pero de igual manera sonrió al ver a su hermano apretando su mano que le sujetaba.

—**Me alegra verte hermano** — le menciono separándose para poder facilitarle algo de agua la cual Jaime acepto bebiendo toda sintiendo como incluso esa mera acción significaba un sufrimiento más.

—**¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?** —pregunto totalmente desorientado mirando a todos lados no parecía una prisión, no se escuchaba que hubiera una guerra fuera y tampoco podía ver a…. **— ¿Dónde está Cersei? **

Tyrion guardó silencio por lo que parecieron siglos. Tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

—**Estamos en la fortaleza o lo que queda de ella, has estado aquí desde hace más de dos meses cuando la fortaleza cayó te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte fue ciertamente un milagro de los dioses que sobrevivieras **—le dijo mostrando una postura algo incomoda no quería recordar cómo había encontrado a su hermano bajo todos esos escombros y como se las había ingeniado para sacarlo, pero su hermana, ella había perdido la vida nada pudo hacer por ella. —**No puedo decir lo mismo de Cersei ella murió. **

—**Debí morir con ella —** se lamentó apenas lo escucho, cerrando los ojos ese debía haber sido su destino, llegaron juntos al mundo debían irse juntos también.

—**Los dioses no pensaron lo mismo** —Tyrion le declaró mirándole fijamente, aunque lamentaba la muerte de su hermana no podía pensar en perder también a Jaime.

—**Tú reina ganó entonces** —le mencionó algo molesto frunciendo el ceño, mirando entonces a su hermano quién portaba una mano en su ropaje lo que significaba que seguía siendo la mano de la reina.

—**No… —**Tyrion bajo la mirada tomando una postura melancólica esta vez —**Ella murió**

—**¿Que? …. ¿Cómo?** —Jaime pregunto sorprendido no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿muerta? Pero ella tenía a su dragón y su ejército y ningún enemigo fuerte.

Tyrion tardo unos momentos antes de contarle toda la historia por la que habían pasado, como había desertado abandonando su lugar a lado de Daenerys siendo entonces hecho prisionero y casi ejecutado y como Jon Snow había sido quien terminará con la vida de la Reina una vez entendiera que ella no se detendría ante nadie incluso poniendo en peligro las vidas de sus hermanas, dejando en claro que su lealtad era solo para su familia "Stark".  
También le dijo los cambios en el reino anunciando como el norte se había independizado, los nuevos señores habían votado por Bran como el nuevo Rey de los 6 reinos y este último había disculpado todos los pecados de Jaime, Tyrion y de su hermano Jon a quien le había otorgado un título oficial siendo declarado como Jon Stark señor y rey del norte. Oficialmente la dinastía Targeryan estaba acabada.

—**Pasó mucho en mí ausencia** —le comento con cierto cinismo en su voz asimilando todo lo que le habían dicho.

—**Si… bastante me atrevo a decir **—le respondió dejando salir un fuerte suspiro sintiéndose algo cansado luego de su pequeña explicación —**Bueno eres libre hermano mío cuando puedas levantarte podrías reclamar tu lugar como heredero de Roca Casterly.**

—**No soy señor ni quiero serlo **—en medio de un gruñido dijo soltando un suspiro cerrando los ojos. —**Como podría reclamarlo**

—**Son** **ordenes de su majestad el rey** —Tyrion le informo mientras se levantaba de su lugar mostrándose esta vez algo más nervioso dejando salir una suave sonrisa**— Debes de tener algo que heredarle a tu hijo en fin de todo.**

—**¿Hijo?... De qué hablas Cersei murió mi hijo murió** —le reprochó con ferocidad, la mención de su hijo le había molestado. Pero obtuvo una negación por parte de Tyrion

—**Yo no hablaba de ese niño **

—**No entiendo… ¿cuál niño es del que hablas? **—pregunto aun molesto pero confundido en su mayoría.

—**Escalar Montañas **—le mencionó con una leve sonrisa en los labios y fue entonces que la mirada de Jaime se abrió incrédulo al entender de qué hablaba o mejor dicho de quien le hablaba.

—**Brienne…. **

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.  
No estoy segura si esto lo leerá alguien, pero no pude evitar escribir ante mi insatisfacción por la serie, creo que esta pareja de Brienne y Jaime merecía más, me dejo un sabor amargo esta pareja ya que siento que Brienne fue utilizada y tirada a un lado.  
Si no pensaban desarrollarlos como pareja me hubiera gustado más que quedaran como compañeros de batalla.  
¿Ustedes que piensan?


	2. Chapter 2

—**Diálogos**

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

Los segundos rápidamente pasaban y Jaime no decía nada, no podía creerlo_ "un hijo" _él tendría un hijo con una mujer honorable. Su pecho se llenó rápidamente de una calidez y orgullo que no había sentido ni si quiera cuando Cersei le anuncio de su nuevo embarazo era tan distinto la sensación que le provocaba.

—**Ella lo está… ¿Seguro?** —pregunto con dificultad más que nada a causa de los nervios que le embargaban.

—**Lo está** —le mencionó Tyrion con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, acercándose a la mesa para servirse una copa de vino —**Sabes se molestó cuando el Rey decreto que ella podría ser la señora de Roca Casterly en nombre de su hijo si murieras claro que se negó rotundamente a ser una dama, ella es muy terca. **

—**Siempre lo ha sido **—respondió con una sonrisa en los labios era la persona más terca que conociera, pero sus pensamientos volvieron a la misma idea un hijo, Brienne tendría un niño suyo. **—¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? **

—**Debe estar en algún lugar del castillo, se quedó por órdenes de Lady Sansa para que cuidara del Rey. —**le informo mientras se tomaba unos momentos para pensar donde se podría encontrar.

—**¡En su estado!** —Jaime reclamó en total shock haciendo el intento de levantarse dejando salir un fuerte quejido por el dolor, Tyrion tiro su copa de vino y se apresuró a sujetarlo para que no se levantara.

—**No, cuando se le ordenó no sabíamos de su embarazo **—Le respondió para tranquilizarlo, nadie dejaría a una mujer embarazada como soldado — **Una vez lo supo a regañadientes dejó su lado de caballero, Podrick fue quien tomó su lugar, pero sigue viviendo aquí no quisimos que viajará en su estado, también ayuda con la reconstrucción, pero solo dando opinión de como actuar.**

—**¿Ella ha venido a verme? **—pregunto algo esperanzado acomodándose nuevamente en la cama dejando salir algunos gemidos de dolor en el proceso.

—**Solo un par de veces** —Tyrion respondió con una mueca en el rostro — **Esta molesta contigo por… bueno ya lo sabes y ahora que descubra que estás vivo bueno… Supongo que te odiara** —Tyrion fue honesto con su hermano, no podía culpar a Brienne en fin de todo su hermano la abandono incluso cuando lo defendió durante su juicio.

Jaime bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotado ¿Odio? Eso es lo que obtendría de ella y era justo la había lastimado en más de una forma lo sabía.

—**Podrías… podrías decirle que venga a verme** —le pidió a su hermano quién acepto saliendo de la habitación casi de inmediato. Los minutos fueron eternos miraba con atención la puerta esperando verla tras pasarla pensando el cómo luciría ¿Usaría armadura o un vestido? ¿Se notaría su embarazo? ¿Lo dejaría tocarlo? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza sintiéndose emocionado ansiaba verla y ver a su hijo creciendo en su vientre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió su mirada no dejaba de demostrar su emoción su corazón latía con rapidez, pero todo su ánimo cambio cuando su hermano volvió a entrar negando con la cabeza.

—**Ella se ha negado…**

Esas simples palabras bastaron para matarlo por segunda vez, había matado toda la confianza y amor que ella le había entregado. Podía escuchar la voz de Tyrion hablarle queriendo darle ánimo, pero había dejado de prestar atención.  
Sintiendo el peso de sus pecados una vez más.

.

Los siguientes días todo pareció pasar en una eterna tortura su cuerpo se había atrofiado no solo por los golpes que había recibido sino también por el tiempo postrado en cama sin moverse, al inicio incluso el simple hecho de acomodarse en la cama era un dolor agonizante pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía al notar como los días pasaban y las visitas que había recibido se limitaban a los Maestres que venían a verificar su salud, su hermano quién le visitaba al amanecer y anochecer para hablar con él informarle todo lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, Bronn igual había pasado para burlarse de su estado y presumir su nuevo papel como Lord de alto jardín y consejero de la Moneda, incluso Bran lo había visitado en una ocasión pero en ningún momento había visto a Brienne y eso lo estaba destruyendo lentamente

Todos los días preguntaba por ella y todos los días recibía la misma respuesta ella no iría a verlo. Fue entonces que tomo como motivo personal el poder levantarse de la cama si la montaña no iba a él, él iría a la montaña.

Le tomo apenas 2 semanas el levantarse de la cama caminando con un bastón se movía lentamente, pero se movía primero por su habitación luego por el corto pasillo fuera de este. Tyrion le llevaría a dar cortos paseos por el pasillo hasta el jardín y de regreso, aunque era un corto viaje era suficiente para agotar a Jaime.

En aquella mañana Tyrion le llevaría a dar un paseo más lejos —**Tómalo con calma no estás listos según los Maestres** —Tyrion caminaba muy atento de su hermano quien no se había detenido donde debería se había seguido de frente sin querer detenerse.

—**Que se jodan los Maestres** —Jaime replicó mientras caminaba apoyándose en su bastón siendo seguido por Tyrion quien lo cuidaba como si fuera una pieza de cristal que se rompería. Llegaron a unas escaleras las cuales comenzó a subir aquella mera tarea era un gran esfuerzo para sus piernas, pero no se detuvo. —**Me han tenido cautivo demasiado tiempo necesitaba salir **

—**No seas necio… **

—**De un necio al otro **— le dijo con burla mientras caminaba más curioso se sentía, podía notar como los trabajadores se apresuraban a terminar de reconstruir el palacio y suponía que era igual en la ciudad todo comenzaba a moldearse para ser un nuevo mundo. Por lo mismo quería tener una vista de la ciudad y nada mejor que la sala Circular de la guardia Real.

Estaba en una torre de cuatro pisos construida en una de las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja. Subir cuatro pisos hasta la torre había sido un desafío demasiado grande para él ahora lo sabía en los últimos escalones en los cuales debía apoyarse mayormente contra la pared tomando aire cada cierto tiempo.

Al entrar pudo notar que era como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo la sala se encontraba igual a como la recordaba una gran mesa, con el Libro Blanco en medio de esta, pero algo más llamo su atención era una tela blanca justo cerca de la ventana no tenía que quitarla para saber que había debajo de esta, el contorno mostraba dos espadas y podía imaginarse cuales eran. Dos espadas que significaban más que un arma significaban la unión de dos personas sin importar la distancia.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ellas aquí? **—Jaime pregunto parado desde su lugar frunciendo el ceño.

—**¿Ellas? ¿Quiénes? —**Tyrion preguntaba confundido volteando a ver en la habitación.

—**Guarda juramentos y lamento de viuda** —le aclaro volteando a verlo acercándose para quitar aquella tela que las cubría.

—**Oh…** — se quedó pensativo ya que ignoraba la respuesta, por su parte había mandado a Podrick a guardar la espada de Jaime. Pero lo que respectaba a la espada de Brienne lo ignoraba. — **No sabía que esa espada estuviera aquí**

Jaime se quedó callado mirando a ambas espadas, aunque estuvieran juntas no le parecía bien cada una debía estar con su dueño para unirlos a ellos, pero ahora estaban olvidadas tan solo como su hubieran perdido su razón de existir. Se dio media vuelta bruscamente olvidando el propósito de haber subido hasta ese lugar saliendo con impaciencia.

—**Jaime espera…** —Tyrion le grito angustiado por su condición **— No puedes caminar tan rápido. **—Jaime no presto atención a tales reclamos, solo quería encontrarla antes que lo obligaran a regresar.

Tuvo que dar unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos más para poder verla cruzar por uno de los patios, no podía confundirse era ella en toda su gloria podía notarse incluso más bella ante sus ojos llevaba un vestido holgado digno de cualquier dama sureña que solo hacia acentuar incluso aún más su vientre para sus 3 meses de embarazo, podía notar como ella le daba unas suaves caricias mientras con su otra mano señalaba algunas zonas de la fortaleza siendo seguida por Ser Davos estaban finalizando las reparaciones.

—**¡Brienne! ...—**le llamo en medio de un grito trayendo la atención de casi todos los presentes, viendo cómo ella se tensaba al escucharlo se volteó a verlo seriamente antes de darse media vuelta dispuesta a irse — **Brienne espera…** —le llamo con impaciencia forzando a sus piernas a moverse más rápido para seguirla, pero ella no había escuchado o aparentaba no haberlo hecho siguiendo su camino para alejarse. Él no se dio por vencido apresurando su paso, pero en su pequeña persecución Jaime no pudo evitar tropezarse, sus piernas no soportaron la marcha forzada cayendo al piso incapaz de protegerse con su única mano recibiendo el golpe directo, pero incluso entonces levantó su rostro mostrando un poco de sangre de su labio —**Espera por favor…**

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.  
Gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a mi historia espero que la continuación sea igual de su agrado.  
Tratare de actualizar cada semana.


	3. Chapter 3

—**Diálogos**

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

—**Espera por favor….**

Brienne se detuvo volteando a verlo molesta pero algo preocupada al notar como había caído, pero no quería acercarse dejando que Ser Davos y Tyrion fueran quienes le ayudarán a levantarse, una vez en pie volvió a caminar hacia ella, cojeando incluso un poco más.

—**Permíteme hablar contigo** —le dijo en suplica usando un tono suave. No importaba cuanto tuviera que insistir no se daría por vencido debía hablar con ella.

—**Ser Jaime no hay nada de qué hablar** —le respondió estoica manteniendo una voz neutral, pero con su capa trataba de ocultar su vientre abultado.

—**¿Qué te parece hablar de nuestro hijo?** —Jaime declaro con una leve sonrisa mirando su vientre el cual trataba de ocultar sin éxito, ansiaba tocarlo sentir a su pequeño, pero necesitaba también comportarse con ella.

Brienne se lamentó internamente, aunque había tenido tiempo para prepararse no le parecía el bastante aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse ante él justo por eso había evitado irlo a visitar. Por su parte Ser Davos y el mismo Tyrion se disculparon dándoles cierta privacidad, fue entonces que ambos caminaron lentamente y en silencio hacia uno de los salones para poder tomar asiento.

—**Me alegra saber que está despierto **—le declaró Brienne manteniendo aquella fachada de seguridad.

—**¿Enserio?** —pregunto sarcásticamente mostrando esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios — **Es curioso porque no viniste a verme ni una vez desde que desperté.**

—**No me parecía necesario…**

—**Quería verte lo sabías—** le reprochó al instante interrumpiéndola frunciendo su ceño —**Mande a llamarte **

—**¿Quería verme?** — en esta ocasión fue Brienne quien tuvo que tomar un poco de aire para no alterarse lo último que buscaba era una pelea innecesaria — **Ser Jaime quiero dejar claro algo mi relación con usted es y será meramente civilizada y eso es sólo porque llevo en mi vientre a su hijo**—le informo de la manera más formal y seria que le fue posible evitando mostrar enojo o emoción alguna —**Pero mi confianza y mi cariño no existen para usted **

Jaime se quedó en silencio escuchando aquellas palabras, su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos, sintiendo como su mundo se volvía a cubrir de un frío que le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos.

—**Lamento lo que te hice pasar** — se disculpó sinceramente agachando su mirada, se sentía avergonzado como podía reclamarle algo luego de como se había marchado de su lado—**No supe valorar el cariño que me brindabas… yo… lo que hice fue por…**

—**Sé muy bien porque lo hiciste** —Brienne le interrumpió de manera brusca no quería escuchar acerca de sus razones, no quería escucharlo hablar de su amor por Cersei y como ella había sido un mero consuelo para él. —** Protegías a tu reina.**

—**Mi reina** —Jaime susurro esto último sintiendo un malestar en su estómago, pero asintiendo con la cabeza le dio la razón —**Acepto tu decisión no tienes por qué perdonarme, pero te ruego que me dejes ser parte de la vida de mi hijo **—una vez más le había suplicado mirando fijamente el vientre de Brienne no podía pensar el no conocer a su hijo, aunque no lo había planeado y aunque su madre lo odiara quería y sería un padre para este pequeño.

Ambos se quedaron callados por lo que parecieron años, Brienne pensaba que podría hacer, bajo la mirada fijándola en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba lentamente como si le pidiera alguna señal de cómo actuar, aunque no había querido quedar embarazada de esa forma no había duda en ella que amaba a su hijo y mataría a quien le hiciera daño y eso incluía a su propio padre. Soltó un último suspiro mientras volvía a levantar la vista hacia Jaime.

—**No puedo negarte eso tampoco es como si pudiera ocultar el secreto todos saben que llevo al cachorro del león** —le contesto con serenidad de esa manera habían bautizado entre las personas de la ciudad a su hijo "el cachorro del león". — **Serás su padre, pero quiero dejar algo claro Ser Jaime no dejaré que le lastime como lo hizo conmigo.**

—**Te juro que no voy hacer nada para dañarlos** —le prometió queriendo sonar lo más sincero que le fuera posible. No quería arruinar esta nueva oportunidad que los dioses le habían permitido —**Les protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. **

Brienne solo asintió con la cabeza complacida por sus palabras, fue entonces que Jaime se aventuró acercándose a donde ella estaba con la intención de tocar su vientre, pero ella no se lo permitió sintiéndose aun nerviosa ante su presencia se levantó de su lugar bruscamente.

—**Debo seguir con mi trabajo** —le informo de manera neutral dándose media vuelta para poder irse, quería darle alguna escusa de su acción evasiva ante su toque. No sabía porque lo había hecho, pero fue un reflejo como si el simple toque pudiera lastimar a su bebe.

—**Solo una última cosa Lady Brienne **—se levantó de su lugar para poder encararla una vez más mostrando esa sonrisa divertida que siempre le daba, por su parte ella volteo a verlo algo intrigada asintiendo nuevamente — **¿Por qué dejaste a guarda juramento?**

—**No puedo ser un caballero y no puedo pelear adecuadamente con una espada sin poner en peligro a mi bebe** —le informo seriamente como si fuera algo normal — **No tenía sentido tener una espada tan grande conmigo.**

—**¿Y que pasara cuando nazca?** —le pregunto algo curioso — **Piensas reclamarla nuevamente.**

—**No… ya no es mía **— le respondió esta vez negando con su cabeza retomando su camino.

—**Siempre será tuya….** —Jaime dijo en un susurro mientras la miraba alejarse. Se volvió a sentar dejando que su cuerpo descansara, miraba su mano con cierto enfado había querido sentir a su hijo, pero debería esperar al menos un poco más para que le fuera permitido.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

Con cada día que pasaba Jaime mejoraba en su condición teniendo que estar menos tiempo encerrado en su habitación, caminaba por toda la fortaleza mirando cómo iba la reconstrucción incluso había asistido en algunas juntas del consejo para dar su opinión.

Pero lo que más orgullo le daba era cuando la gente se acercaba para felicitarlo por su primogénito en camino, también aprovechaba cada ocasión para estar cerca de Brienne y aunque al inicio ella se sentía incomoda poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, aunque aún no había dejado que le tocara el vientre.

Era como si parte de ella pensara que lo lastimaría con tan solo tocar al bebe y eso le llenaba de miedo, por su parte Jaime aceptaba su decisión tomando las cosas con calma, aunque ansiaba poder tocarla.

Ahora estaba en una de las terrazas de la fortaleza junto con Tyrion comiendo su almuerzo, ambos pudieron notar como Bronn se acercaba a ellos.

—**¿Cómo está tu cachorro?** —Bronn se acercó a donde se encontraban ambos hermanos sirviéndose una copa de vino la cual bebió casi de un sorbo, tomando asiento para de igual manera poder pedir algo de comida para él.

—**Los maestres me aseguran que todo está bien** —le informo Jaime no sabía porque, pero le gustaba aquel apodo para su hijo "el cachorro del León". Lo que más le gustaba era poder presumir el hecho de convertirse en padre. No sería un guardia ni seria el tío de aquel niño, no, el seria su padre ante los dioses y ante los hombres.

—**Bueno parece que la basura Lannister vivirá otra generación** —Bronn les comento con burla digna de él.

—**Una dinastía que durara mil años** —Tyrion menciono algo pensativo pensando en las palabras que su padre había dicho más de una vez. —**La familia es todo lo que pervive al final.**

—**Padre…** —Jaime reconoció la cita que Tyrion había dicho **— Siempre quiso que asumiera mi lugar como su heredero, después de años parece que lo hare. **

—**Padre tiene ese don para obtener lo que quiere **—Tyrion le menciono con algo de sarcasmo bebiendo de su vino. Si su padre quería algo no había poder humano que lo detuviera ni si quiera la muerte.

—**Quizás tengas razón, pero me gusta la idea de poder cumplir con mi promesa **—le menciono con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

—**¿Promesa? Que pudiste prometerle a padre** —Tyrion le cuestiono sin mucho interés tomando algo que comer.

—**Durante tu juicio yo negocie mi renuncia a la guardia por tu vida, fue entonces que él me dijo que me casaría con una mujer apropiada y tendría hijos de apellido Lannister y que no volvería a darle la espalda a mi familia** —Jaime explico mientras recordaba aquel día y aunque las circunstancias habían cambiado tal parecía que se cumplirá lo que Tywin quería —**Es hora de cumplir eso, Brienne y mi hijo serán lo primero en mi vida **

—**¿y acaso ella querrá casarse contigo?** —Bronn le pregunto burlonamente —**Sigo pensando que te matara cuando duermas.**

—**Quizás eso pase, no pierdas las esperanzas** —Jaime le dijo aseguro encogiéndose de hombro, fue el momento justo para que Tyrion comenzara con sus acostumbradas historias y chistes para aligerar el ambiente.

.-

.-.

.-

.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo.

Les traigo la continuación como les prometí espero sea de su agrado.  
Gracias a quienes comentan me alegra saber que siguen la historia y sus opiniones, seguiré leyendo sus Review.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

—**Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**.-**_

Brienne se encontraba en su habitación revisando los últimos informes sobre la reconstrucción de las ciudades dañadas y también leía las noticias de invernalia le alegraba saber que el castillo se estaba arreglando sin ningún problema, los salvajes habían regresado a su hogar, los norteños habían aceptado el nuevo régimen y sobre todo habían aceptado a Jon como su rey una vez más como un digno Stark. Sansa le había asegurado que si las cosas seguían el mismo ritmo podría viajar para el nacimiento de su hijo.

—**Mi señora** —un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención cerrando aquellos papeles.

—**Adelante Podrick** —Brienne le dijo mirando entonces como aquel chico entraba a la habitación luciendo su armadura que lo identificaba como guardia real, algo dentro de Brienne siempre se enojaba al verlo y no es que le molestara su presencia suponía eran simples celos los que sentía por no poder ser un caballero y no poder serlo de nuevo al menos no completamente.

—**La junta se ha aplazado para esta tarde, el rey esta indispuesto se encuentra en una de sus… Amm…bueno** —Podrick trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para describir el estado en el que se encontraba el Rey, estaba confundido al no poder decir de que se trataba. **—¿En una visión?**

Por su parte Brienne solo soltó una suave risa al ver la confusión en el joven asintiendo con la cabeza —**Muy bien gracias Podrick.**

—**Si mi señora** —le respondió sonriendo dando una reverencia dispuesto a irse antes que le reclamara el haberle dicho de esa manera, pero apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con Jaime parado frente suyo con la mano dorada levantada pues estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta — **Mi señor.**

—**Podrick… te queda bien la armadura incluso mejor que a mí **—le menciono algo impresionado mirando aquel chico asintiendo con la cabeza —**Solo ten cuidado de no manchar la capa es un fastidio estarlas cambiando.**

—**Lo hare mi señor —**Podrick le menciono con amabilidad disculpándose antes de irse dejándolos solos.

—**Es un buen chico** —Jaime menciono queriendo mantener un ambiente tranquilo mientras ingresaba aquella habitación cerrando detrás suyo.

—**Lo es. **—ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo aún recordaba cómo le había conocido y hasta donde había llegado tan solo con su esfuerzo.

—**Estoy seguro que podría entrenar a nuestro hijo cuando crezca** —esta vez le menciono sonriendo ampliamente, siempre le alegraba poder hablar de su hijo sin tener que guardar las apariencias.

—**¿Crees que nuestro hijo será un guerrero?** —esta vez le pregunto algo curiosa volteando a verle.

—**Bueno teniendo en cuenta quien es su mama y quien es su papa, no tengo dudas que serán un gran guerrero o una gran guerra** —Jaime le dijo sin poder quitar esa sonrisa que Brienne le decía que era de un estúpido. Ciertamente para ellos el sexo del bebe era lo último en sus preocupaciones fuera un niño o una niña sería perfecto para ellos.

—**Supongo que tiene razón Ser** —Brienne comento sonriendo amorosamente acariciando su vientre. La sola idea de ver a su hijo sosteniendo su primera espada le llenaba de emoción.

Jaime camino curiosamente por la habitación, Brienne no le prestaba demasiada atención sabía muy bien a lo que venía al menos una vez al día intentaba tocarla a veces directamente y en otras ocasiones dando escusas en ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito ella se reusaba a dejarse tocar.

—**Sansa piensa venir** —Jaime le menciono leyendo la nota de invernalia que había sobre la mesa.

—**Así es, quiere estar presente durante el nacimiento**. —le informo casualmente quitándole aquel papel de las manos.

—**Supongo que la mantienes informada de tu condición. **—le mención frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño al notar como le quitaba las cosas.

—**Tengo que hacerlo no me perdonarían no hacerlo**. —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios ante su reacción — **Cada mes debo mandar 2 cuervos uno a Invernalia y otro a Tarth. **

—**¿Tu padre sabe? **—Jaime pregunto algo asombrado. No podía ni imaginar la reacción de Selwyn Tarth al enterarse del embarazo de su hija. **— Tu le dijiste sobre el embarazo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

—**No había manera que no le dijera** —Brienne le comento algo molesta ante su reacción, borrando de inmediato aquel ambiente amistoso que había —**Quizás mi hijo sea un bastardo, pero no lo ocultaría.**

—**No… yo no…Lo siento no lo dije por eso yo… **—apenas la escucho quiso disculparse por su error de palabras no quería haber insinuado el tener que ocultar a su pequeño cachorro,_**"Nuestro hijo no es ningún bastardo"**__ pensó_agachando la mirada, pero sintiendo algo de molestia ante la sola idea. Pero quiso calmarse evitando alguna pelea **—¿Qué te dijo tu padre?**

—**Él está bien** —le menciono manteniendo su tono de voz —**Supongo que está feliz por su nieto, siempre quiso que la familia Tarth siguiera existiendo.** —le dijo con simpleza su padre le había intentado casar varias veces ninguna con éxito sin herederos de su parte y sin tener un yerno ya estaba casi resignado a la extinción de su casa, la llegada de un nieto era lo que más quería y ahora era lo que más feliz le tenía.

—**Mi padre estaría igual** **de feliz**—le mención con una leve sonrisa en los labios —**La casa Lannister tendrá su heredero. **

—**De seguro hubiera querido una casa más prestigiosa **—Brienne le menciono sin mucha importancia, aunque sus palabras salían con enojo. —**Podrías haber desposado a una dama de otra familia y vivir en Roca Casterly teniendo hijos dignos **—le dijo queriendo sonar neutral, pero sin mucho éxito, culpaba a las hormonas del embarazo el no poder guardar sus sentimientos también. —**¿Lo has pensado?**

— **No, no lo he pensado ¿Por qué debería? **—le cuestiono queriendo mantenerse tranquilo, pero de igual manera comenzaba a molestarse**— Mi lugar ahora es a tu lado y de mi hijo.**

—**No tienes ninguna obligación con nosotros** —le respondió un poco más molesta, no entendía porque se negaba a irse de su lado, una vez lo hizo que importaba si lo volvía hacer ¿cómo podría vivir con él?.

—**Pensé que ya había acordado que estaría presente para mi hijo. **—le menciono con firmeza no dejaría que le hiciera a un lado.

—**Sí, lo sé** —le menciono frotándose el puente de la nariz —**Pero también debemos acordar como llevaremos esto… Entre nosotros dos.**

Jaime se quedó callado ciento de opciones pasaban por su cabeza una más loca que la anterior, pero quería elegir la más correcta.

—**Quédate conmigo** —le dijo casi por inercia que por otra cosa.

—**¿Qué?** —Brienne le cuestiono incrédula de lo que escuchaba parte de ella quería enojarse quería golpearlo en la cara por jugar de esa manera.

—**¿Por qué no?** —se escuchaba ansioso mirándola fijamente. —**Llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, podríamos ser una familia **—quiso usar la razón en esta ocasión, él tenía toda la intención de darle a su hijo su nombre y estaría más que encantado de convertir a Brienne en su señora. **—Yo te quiero** —le confeso sinceramente mirándola fijamente —**Y sé que igual me quieres. **

—**No sabes nada…** **Tu solo quieres a tu Reina **—esta vez su voz la traiciono sonando herida mirando a otro lado, él no podía quererla lo sabía, podía sentir su garganta arder al igual que sus ojos, rompería a llorar como aquella vez en invernalia si no fuera por su orgullo. — **Vete… **

Jaime se negó a irse acercándose incluso más a ella, pero apenas dio un paso Brienne dio otro hacia atrás manteniendo esa distancia entre ellos, apretando sus puños en sus costados. Jaime no intento acercarse de nuevo, pero tampoco tenía la intención de irse.

—**Sí, sé que fui un idiota al irme cuando sabia el resultado** —le dijo con la voz firme y fuerte para que le escuchara — **Quería terminar junto con Cersei, pero no por lo que piensas yo quería morir junto con mis pecados. **—le confeso con sinceridad, él no pensaba que podría sobrevivir y vivir felices por eso ni si quiera intento huir hasta el final tomo a Cersei en sus brazos y espero que la muerte viniera por ambos, pero eso no había pasado. **—Pero sigo aquí, volví y ¿sabes por qué? Por ti**

—**¡Deja de mentir!...** —le demando con fuerza no quería escuchar sus mentiras, no quería que se burlara de ella como lo hizo al inicio.

—**¡Yo no miento!** —respondió elevando su tono de voz de igual manera. —**Tienes que confiar en mí. **

—**Lo hice **—siseo con los dientes apretados su rostro se ponía rojo, pero en este punto no sabía si era por el enojo o por las ganas de llorar lo que más alterada la tenía. —**Fui quien siempre apelaba a tu favor y dime como termino eso, mi confianza como fue pagada.**

Estaba furiosa esas palabras salieron de sus labios tan frías y sus ojos fueron dos puñales que atravesaron el pecho de Jaime quien se derrumbó al recibirlos bajando la mirada, pero manteniendo esa furia dentro de él.

—**Mi cariño por ti siempre fue sincero** —dijo apenas en un susurro parte de su cuerpo quería huir azotar la puerta y salir de ese lugar, pero sabía que si cruzaba la puerta corría el riesgo de perder la oportunidad de ver a su hijo, ser parte de su vida. —**Cuando te conocí pusiste mi vida de cabeza, sacaste aquel caballero que pensé había muerto. Aquel hombre que no le importaba arriesgar su vida para proteger al débil **— Volteo a ver a Brienne quien no había apartado la mirada de él mostrando su disgusto, pero no le importo y se acercó a ella— **Hice cosas horribles por Cersei, pero fue esa parte de mi cerebro que tu cambiaste la que me hizo querer ser diferente, fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar, quien me hizo pelear en Invernalia. Yo no peleaba por el norte, no peleaba por mi casa ni si quiera por mi vida… yo pelee por ti. **

Brienne se quedó callada escuchando como se confesaba ante ella comenzó a sentirse confundida sin saber cómo tomar aquellas palabras, **"**_**¿Era un engaño?"**_ Se preguntó asustada, solo le decía lo que quería escuchar o era realmente sincero.

—**Ese caballero es quien quiero ser para ti, para nuestro hijo** —Jaime se mantuvo en su lugar maniéndose firme.

Los labios de Brienne comenzaron a temblar mordiéndose los un poco dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan rodando por sus mejillas, quería tanto que esas palabras fueran ciertas. Miro a Jaime quien le regalaba una suave sonrisa para asegurarle que hablaba con la verdad. Abrió la boca un par de veces queriendo darle una respuesta, pero no sabía que decir su enojo se había ido y ahora solo sentía confusión.

—…**Oh dios** —fue hasta la tercera vez que intento hablar que algo pudo pronunciar solo una palabra abrazando casi al instante su vientre, su mirada era de un asombro total.

—**¿Qué pasa?** —Jaime pregunto alarmado por su actitud viendo cómo se abrazaba a su vientre. **—¿Te duele? ¿Necesitas al maestre? ¿Quieres que…**

—**Cierra la boca** —le contesto interrumpiéndolo bruscamente a mitad de la oración, de un movimiento rápido atrapo la mano de Jaime para atraerle a ella dejándola sobre su vientre, él se quedó confundido ante su rara forma de actuar, pero apenas había dejado su mano por encima de su vientre este se movió.

—**Él bebe… él se** —Jaime pregunto asombrado sintiendo como su hijo le saludaba — **¿Lo había hecho antes?**

—**No…** —Brienne negó con la cabeza su hijo se había movido, era algo nuevo podía sentir como pateaba su vientre. Su sonrisa se hizo presente y miro a Jaime quien se había acercado a ella acariciando su vientre sonriendo de igual manera disfrutando de aquella simple acción, algo en ella se enterneció al ver la devoción que mostraba a su hijo — **El cree en tus palabras y yo también.**

Ante aquella declaración Jaime no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y en un acto impulsivo sostuvo el rostro de Brienne con su mano para así apoderarse de sus labios dándole un beso lleno del amor que sentía por ella, no le importaba nada a su alrededor solo quería sentirla de nuevo, aquel beso era como el primero que se habían dado impulsivo y descuidado pero lleno de pasión, Brienne se quejó ante la fuerza de aquel beso empujándolo, golpeando incluso su pecho pero Jaime se negaba a separarse aumentando la presión del beso, la resistencia de ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte destruyendo sus barreras para así dar lugar a su pasión correspondiendo aquel beso con igual demanda quería sentir de nuevo todo ese cariño que se profesaban.

Aquel beso había durado más de lo que hubieran imaginado al separarse tan solo guardaron silencio, incapaces de comprender lo que había pasado no era un perdón, pero tampoco era un adiós, Jaime sonreía manteniendo la vista en Brienne quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo.

Llego la continuación espero les haya gustado como siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

—**Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**.-**_

Desde aquel beso todo se había vuelto incluso más incómodo para Brienne por un lado había deseado no haberlo besado quería seguir enojada con él, pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentir toda esa alegría por recuperar lo que ella creía robado.

Porque para ella, fue Cersei quien había robado a Jaime de su lado todo por esa enfermiza obsesión que tenían, pero ahora no había nadie que lo apartará una vez más ni de ella ni de su hijo y eso la tenía más tranquila y aún más el notar como Jaime se desvivía por atenderla hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Por su parte Jaime no podía borrar esa sonrisa idiota de su rostro presumiendo incluso ahora el doble a su cachorro y a su _"señora"_ aunque Brienne siempre le golpeaba cuando se atrevía a decirle de esa forma, también había aprovechado cada oportunidad para abrazar y acariciar su vientre emocionado al sentir como su hijo se movía tan lleno de vida.

Ahora Jaime se encontraba hablando con Tyrion, caminaban por el pasillo cada uno cargando diferentes papeles estaban por adentrarse en una reunión con el Rey, aunque Jaime no era un consejero oficial era necesario para dar su propio informe sobre las cuestes Lannister las cuales había regresado a Roca Casterly con la orden de reparar el castillo y sus alrededores ahora siendo el señor de su casa era necesario que diera su plan a ejecutar, justo en ese día había ocupado toda su mañana y parte de la tarde viendo marchar a lo que quedaba de su ejército la mayoría se les veía aliviados ya no tendrían que pelear y pagar por algo de lo que solo fueron peones.

—**Soy feliz de que seas feliz** —Tyrion le comentaba sonriendo ampliamente, pese a todas las dudas que había en el ambiente Jaime hacia un buen trabajo como líder. —**Supongo que tu señora y tu partirán apenas nazca mi sobrino.**

—**No hemos hablado de eso, pero si es mi plan—**Jaime asintió sin borrar su sonrisa de los labios, aunque no lo admitiera estar en la fortaleza le hacía sentirse extraño no le importaba que sonara loco, pero podía sentir como el fantasma de Cersei lo perseguía en los pasillos. — **También me gustaría hablar con Ser Selwyn para pedir formalmente la mano de Brienne.**

—**¿Es eso verdad? —**le pregunto esta vez lleno de sorpresa deteniéndose a mirar a su hermano, no pensó que fuera hacer tal acto de valentía según las leyendas el padre de Brienne era alguien imponente e intimidante **—¿Y si te mata? **

—**No lo hará…**—le volteo a ver frunciendo su ceño, pero algo dentro de él no estaba tan seguro — **O al menos eso espero.**

—**Bueno mis felicitaciones hermano nunca pensé que fueras hacer tal cosa si me lo permites **—le mención con cierta burla en su voz retomando su camino.

—**Para ser sincero no esperaba hacer muchas de las cosas que hice** —le menciono con sinceridad —**Pero que puedo decir ella me cambio**.

—**Yo soy el más feliz por eso, eres un buen hombre Jaime mereces esto y quien diga lo contrario lo matare** —le menciono con seguridad ante su última declaración. Una vez llegaron al gran salón se adentraron mirando como Bran ya se encontraba a la cabeza de aquella mesa a su lado Ser Davos y detrás suyo se encontraba Podrick.

—**Su majestad **—ambos hombres dijeron al unísono con respeto mientras se inclinaban ante el Rey. Tyrion se aproximó a la mesa tomando su lugar como mano del Rey.

—**Es bueno verle recuperado Ser Jaime** —Bran menciono con su acostumbrado tono neutral mirándolo desde su posición. **—¿Las cuestes Lannister ya partieron?**

—**Si su majestad **—Jaime se aproximó dejando su informe sobre de la mesa para que fuera revisado por Davos. —**Mi ejercito a partido a casa les he dado las indicaciones que apenas llegaran se iniciara con la restauración del castillo y verificaran los alrededores para saber qué es lo que más se necesita entre los pobladores. **

—**Muy bien —**Bran asintió —**Asumo que la casa Lannister sabrá aprovechar esta oportunidad que se les da.**

—**Claro su majestad **—ambos hermanos volvieron a hablar al par, obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de Davos y Podrick.

— **En su coronación hincare la rodilla, y prometeré mi espada a su causa. La casa Lannister será leal a la corona.** —Jaime hablo lleno de seguridad manteniéndose erguido dando una postura incluso más seria e imponente. Aunque ya había prometido su lealtad lo volvería a hacer durante la coronación de Bran ante las demás casas.

—**Me parece bien** —de los labios de Bran una tenue sonrisa se dibujó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—**Bueno terminado eso si nos permite Ser Jaime tenemos asuntos que atender** —Davos le indico a lo cual Jaime asintió dando una nueva reverencia para así dar media vuelta y poder salir de aquel salón.

Camino por los pasillos tomándose un momento para poder ver hacia las afueras de la fortaleza, la ciudad ya mostraba signos de recuperación los edificios empezaban a reconstruirse, los habitantes ya llevaban una vida lo más normal que les fuera posible, aunque la mayoría había aceptado el nuevo régimen había otros que desconfiaban pero que fuera un Stark quien les gobernara les hacía tener algo de paz pues la gente del norte no parecía tener un mal gobierno.

.-

Una vez termino se dispuso a caminar de vuelta hacia los dormitorios suponía que Brienne ya estaría de regreso. En estos últimos días la fatiga de Brienne iba en aumento teniendo que acostarse temprano pues su cuerpo se cansaba más fácilmente, 6 meses de embarazo ya eran mucho para ella quizás era por ser el primero o por sus años en batalla los cuales ya le pasaban factura no estaba seguro, pero ella prefería estar descansando en esos momentos.

No tardó mucho en llegar golpeando a la puerta para avisar de su presencia al adentrarse pudo notarla acostada en la cama con un libro en las manos, cuando ella lo vio no pudo evitar soltar una suave sonrisa dejando su libro a un lado, Jaime se acercó sentándose a un lado de la cama, ambos se encontraban recargándose de la cabecera. Ellos aun dormían en habitaciones separadas y las muestras de afecto se limitaban a cortos besos pues ninguno se sentía con la seguridad para ir más lejos de eso.

—**La junta con el Rey ¿Estuvo bien?** —Brienne le pregunto una vez lo vio acomodarse a su lado.

—**Lo estuvo** —le respondió sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano acariciando su vientre para poder saludar a su hijo. —**Les informe sobre mis decisiones a realizar.**

—**Eso está bien, seguro todo estará listo según lo convenido **— Brienne ya estaba al tanto de lo que había decidió ya que le ayudo a organizar sus cuestes y verificar que todo estuviera bien según lo planeado.

— **Eso espero no quisiera heredarle a mi hijo solo ruinas** —le menciono sonriendo, pero pronto la pregunta de Tyrion volvió a su cabeza — **Partiremos a Roca Casterly cuando nazca nuestro hijo ¿no es así?**

Ante tal pregunta Brienne solo arrugo su nariz nuevamente no quería ser una Dama, ella nunca quiso serlo y ahora sería una. Su vida como caballero había tenido un fin muy rápido para su gusto, pero tampoco dejaría a su familia a un lado, su hijo es quien merecía su atención y protección.

—**También pensé en hablar con tu padre** —Jaime le menciono al verla vagar en sus pensamientos —** Él vendrá a conocer a su nieto yo supongo que será buen momento también para pedir tu mano. **

—**Jaime te dije…**

—**Sí, si ya sé que dijiste **—le corto apenas la vio protestar **— Pero lo hare, mira que quien más peligro corre soy yo.**

—**¿Peligro? **—pregunto confundida, _¿Qué clase de peligro podría correr? _Su padre no era ningún monstruo al cual debía temer.

—**¿Qué me asegura que tu padre no me mate? **—le dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—**Él no te matara **—Brienne le aseguro, pero algo en su voz no sonaba tan segura.

Jaime le miro por unos momentos queriendo creer aquello, seguramente no lo mataría quizás con un simple puñetazo en su cara le bastara al padre de Brienne, estaba casi seguro que lo único que Selwyn le importaría seria ver a su nieto y verificar que naciera sano.

—**Serás un gran niño lo sabes** —con alegría Jaime se agacho acariciando el vientre mientras le hablaba a su cachorro. Era un nuevo pasatiempo que hacía antes de irse a dormir, hablaba con su hijo y le contaba sobre todo lo que pasaría una vez llegara al mundo. —**Tú tío Tyrion ya sólo habla de cómo te hará leer libros para tener una buena mente…. Y seguramente llevarte a algún prostíbulo cuando seas mayor.**

—**Que idiota eres** —Brienne se quejó mientras le empujaba golpeando su hombro, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, pues era muy seguro que Tyrion hubiera echo tal comentario –**No le digas eso a mí bebé. **

—**También es mi bebe ayude a crearlo** —le contesto riendo ante su reacción acercándose lo suficiente a ella para besarla en los labios, Brienne correspondió aquella muestra de afecto acariciando su mejilla. Era un momento perfecto solo para ellos sin guerras que los pusieran en contra, sin personas que los manipularan, solo eran ellos iniciando su propia historia.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.

Con ustedes la continuación de esta bonita historia, espero sea de su agrado, pero ahora vengo con una petición que hacerles, no se me da bien los nombres por lo que me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegir alguno. ¿Alguna sugerencia?


	6. Chapter 6

—**Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**.-**_

Lo que más le gustaba a Brienne de vivir en el sur era el poder tomarse un baño para relajarse era muy distinto al norte pues el frio que hacia provocaba que los baños tuvieran que tomarse con rapidez para poder volverse abrigar evitando enfermarse.

Pero aquí uno podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera y era justo eso lo que necesitaba un baño relajante que le ayudara a relajar todo su cuerpo, permaneció quieta un par de minutos disfrutando de la calidez que se sentía en aquella bañera, su cuerpo se sentía más liviano.

—**Todo estará bien… hoy será un buen día** —se repitió mientras respiraba, su día empezaría y tendría que enfrentarse a una difícil situación, Sansa y Jon llegaría ese día según tenían previsto, el palacio ya se había reconstruido y la ciudad no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo también por lo que pronto se celebraría la coronación de Bran como era debido como lo exigía la tradición por lo que sus hermanos vendrían a presentar sus respetos y aunque no hincarían la rodilla ofrecerían su ayuda para prevalecer la paz entre los reinos.

Soltó un nuevo suspiro sería un día muy duro, solo esperaba poder superar todo sin que su embarazo le jugara una broma, su atención entonces cambio a su cuerpo podía ver cuánto había cambiado durante todos esos meses, siempre se había destacado por tener una apariencia masculina con un físico completo con músculos que incluso varios hombres quisieran tener pero ahora todo era distinto, con sus manos acaricio donde su hijo descansaba su vientre era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginó, subió sus manos hasta sus pechos dándose cuenta que también habían cambiado eran más grandes y sensibles que antes, por ultimo toco su cabello el cual había crecido desde la batalla ya estaba por llegar a sus hombros podría jurar que tenía una imagen más femenina con todos esos cambios.

Estaba en el último mes de su embarazo el cual resultaba ser el más difícil de todos, lo peor era el tener que pedir ayuda para todo, no le gustaba tener que depender de otros pero ahora no era capaz de ver sus pies cuando se encontraba de pie debido a su estado lo que implicaba tener que pedir ayuda para ponerse y quitarse los zapatos, el tener que acostarse y levantarse igual implicaba un esfuerzo y para empeorar todo Jaime solía sobreprotegerla a niveles extremos, incluso había conseguido dos damas que le sirvieran de día y noche, no podía ir a ningún lugar sin que aquellas mujeres le siguieran y no le gustaba, se sentía vigilada en todos los aspectos.

Incluso para tomar su baño tuvo que gritarles para que le dejaran sola, ambas mujeres no tardaron en desaparecer de aquella habitación sentía pena por ellas luego de gritarles ya que no era su culpa, pero a la vez se alegraba de tener unos momentos de paz para ella.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos hubiera querido quedarse en ese lugar por siempre, pero era hora de salir, con cuidado se sujetó de los extremos de la bañera para levantarse apenas un poco dejando su pecho expuesto dejando que el agua se escurriera de su cuerpo, pero un ruido llamo su atención haciendo que se exaltara volviendo a hundirse en el agua con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible, maldiciendo el no tener con que protegerse con molestia volteo a mirar la entrada para descubrir quién era aquel intruso

—**Lo siento, no quise asustarte** —Jaime pidió disculpas casi de inmediato alzando su mano para que viera que no tenía nada, no pudo evitar distraerse cuando entro en el baño no esperaba ver a Brienne en todo su esplendor había pasado un largo tiempo desde que la había visto desnuda.

—**¿Qué diablos haces aquí?** —le demando con molestia mientras le hablaba dándole la espalda evitando que le viera.

—**Tus damas me dijeron que llevas un largo tiempo aquí y me preocupe —**quiso justificarse, aunque dentro de él le gustaba ver este lado de ella esa vergüenza, por un momento pensó en su primer baño juntos en Harrenhal y como se había avergonzado al verlo desnudo.

—**¿No puedo tomar un baño en paz?** —dijo con indignación de un momento al otro todo el estrés que había perdido lo estaba recuperando, quiso golpear la cara de Jaime en ese momento.

—**Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien** —le contesto sin poder apartar la mirada de ella incluso si solo veía su espalda. **—¿Necesitas ayuda para salir? **

—**No **—le dijo cortante —**Solo sal de aquí**

—**Pero…**

—**Sal ahora…** —le volvió a ordenar mientras se daba la vuelta para lanzarle el estropajo que había usado para bañarse. Jaime entonces obedeció saliendo de la habitación entre protestas. Brienne soltó un nuevo suspiro no sabía porque, pero no quería que Jaime le viera desnuda y estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlo lejos.

—…**L-lady Brienne** — luego de un par de minutos una voz algo temerosa hizo eco en la habitación, dejando ver a una mujer de tez morena con el cabello arreglado en una trenza se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Jaime había estado antes, su nombre era Eva una de sus damas quien hacia lo posible para no mirarla al rostro mirando el piso. —**Ser Jaime me pidió que le ayudara….**

—**Por el amor de dios…** —dijo exasperada, con su mano apretó el puente de su nariz buscando el calmarse. —**Está bien Eva **—dijo dándose por vencida solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que aquella mujer se acercará para ayudarla se levantó de la bañera y se mantuvo quieta unos momentos dejando que aquella mujer le ayudara a salir para posteriormente ponerse su bata amarrándola.

Le tomo algo de tiempo el poder terminar de arreglarse o mejor dicho dejar que la arreglaran sus damas al terminar usaba un vestido holgado de color rojo con bordes dorados el cual destacaba su embarazo su cabello también lo habían arreglado dándole un estilo más sofisticado con algunos adornos en este como una diadema. Una vez termino se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos del castigo siendo seguida por ambas mujeres que iban casi corriendo para poder estar al mismo nivel que Brienne.

En el camino un par de guardias le notificaron que tenía que reunirse con Jaime quien la esperaba en la entrada de la fortaleza pues la comitiva de invernalia estaba por llegar.

Al llegar allí fue recibida por Jaime, quien tan solo por ver la mirada de Brienne sabía que había una nueva discusión en camino, con un gesto de sus manos despido a las damas de compañía las cuales hicieron una reverencia antes de alejarse.

—**Veo que no te gusto la ayuda** —Jaime le hablo con una sonrisa en los labios, por su parte lucía un traje de color arena su chaqueta parecía ser de cuero se parecía mucho a la ropa que usaba cuando le había dado a guarda juramento solo que su ropa ahora llevaba el emblema del León en uno de sus hombros, incluso se había quitado aquella barba luciendo un rostro más limpio.

—**¿Enserio debías mandarla ayudarme?** —le dijo sin ocultar su molestia, no le gustaba cuando la trataban como una invalida.

—**Es su trabajo el ayudarte por eso están contigo** —le dijo sin ser afectado por su estado de humor. Brienne quiso borrar aquella alegría con una bofetada, estaba a punto de replicar cuando los sonidos de voces se hicieron presentes voltearon ambos y pudieron ver a Tyrion quien se acercaba seguido de una comitiva incluyendo a Ser Davos y algunos guardias y maestres del lugar.

—**Lady Brienne cada día luce más radiante, espero que mi hermano se esté portando bien** —le menciono Tyrion con una sonrisa en los labios pues había visto como estaban discutiendo mientras se acercaba.

—**Lord Tyrion, Ser Davos** —Brienne les saludo con educación, pero evitó contestar aquella declaración volteando a ver hacia la entrada del palacio. Pudo escuchar como Jaime volvía a reírse a la vez que saludaba a su hermano y por tercera vez quiso darle una bofetada que borrara aquella sonrisa.

—**No debe tardar en llegar Lady Sansa** —Ser Davos le comento a Brienne mientras se ponía a su lado mirando de igual manera la entrada, la llegada del norte estaba anunciada para ese día, la comitiva de invernalia había llegado a desembarco del Rey. **—Seguro le dará gusto el verla**

Brienne solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo nerviosa pues la última vez que había visto a la chica Stark le había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a su hermano, si bien sabía que no estaba enojada por su estado, sentía que le debía una disculpa por haber roto a su palabra ya que su servicio hacia Bran había sido casi nulo.

Con cada momento que pasaba más nerviosa estaba y más preguntas llegaban a su cabeza. _**"¿Me reprocharía el haber perdonado a Jaime? ¿Le reclamaría a él? ¿Se molestaría al saber que sería parte de la casa Lannister?"**_ cada pregunta le tenía más confundida e inquieta y su hijo podía sentirlo pues no dejaba de moverse de igual manera.

Pronto se pudo escuchar el trotar de los caballos y su relinchar avisando de la llegada de sus invitados, los primeros en llegar eran guardias los cuales llevaban los estandartes de la casa Stark, se formó un circulo dando paso entonces a un carruaje del cual descendió Sansa, todos al instante se agacharon dando sus respetos hacia la Reina de Invernalia a excepción de Brienne quien solo pudo hacer una leve reverencia algo torpe más que nada por sus nervios, sus ojos se enfocaron a la chica quien estaba luciendo un vestido azul con sus características cadenas con un par de lobos de plata adornando, su mirada y postura mostraba a una dama fuerte.

Ella no mostraría la debilidad e inocencia que tuvo la primera vez que piso aquel lugar, no era una chica tonta que creía en cuentos de hadas, esta vez venia como una Reina.

Camino decidida hacia los demás saludando a todos con educación dejando que tomaran una postura más informal.

—**Oh por dios Brienne casi no te reconozco **—Sansa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría mientras miraba a la mujer frente de ella. Esperaba verla cambiada luego de esos meses, pero no esperaba que el cambio fuera tan grande —**Estas hermosa.**

—**Gracias mi señora **—Brienne le respondió con una tenue sonrisa sintiéndose apenada al recibir tales palabras.

—**¿Jon no vino?** —Tyrion no pudo evitar preguntar al notar que nadie más salió de aquel carruaje. Sansa borro aquella sonrisa mientras volteaba a verlo negando con la cabeza.

—**No, él aún no está listo** —le respondió algo insegura de sus palabras, Jon no había ni si quiera considerado aquella invitación declinándola por completo le dolía el no poder ver a su hermano durante la coronación, pero por su parte no estaba dispuesto a pisar desembarco del rey otra vez. Le había dejado a Sansa la tarea de ir en nombre del norte a presentar sus respetos durante la coronación.

—**Es comprensible** —Tyrion le respondió con una suave sonrisa, no podía culparlo tuvieron que pasar por mucho y no todos se recuperaban.

—**Es mejor entrar debe estar cansada mi señora le mostrare sus aposentos para que pueda descansar. **—Davos se apresuró a cambiar aquel ambiente. —**El Rey se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos, pero nos acompañara a la hora de cenar.**

—**Gracias Ser, pero prefiero quedarme y hablar un poco con Brienne** —Sansa le contesto con cortesía, pero su mirada se había enfocado en Jaime quien se mantenía al margen creando cierta distancia con el grupo.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola.  
Primero que nada gracias por darme sus sugerencias fueron de gran ayuda para mí.  
Espero les gustara este nuevo capítulo. 


	7. Chapter 7

—**Diálogos**

— Acciones—

—_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**.-**_

—**¿De qué rayos estarán hablando?** —Jaime no dejaba de dar vueltas, se encontraba en el despacho de Tyrion el cual ya estaba tomando algo de vino divirtiéndose acosta da los ataques de pánico de su hermano.

—**Quizás le esté pidiendo que te deje y regrese a invernalia** —le contesto con burla obteniendo una mirada casi mortal por parte de Jaime, aunque aquella mirada solo incremento su satisfacción al molestarlo dando un golpe en la mesa riendo — **Quizás la está convenciendo de que acepte los cortejos de aquel salvaje. **

—**¿Podrías tomar esto enserio?** —le declaro con molestia agitando su mano mientras seguía caminando en círculos maldiciendo en el proceso. Jaime sabia cuanto apreciaba Brienne a Sansa y si ella le decía algo estaba seguro que ella pondría en duda todo por lo que habían trabajado en esos meses.

—**Tranquilo hermano, tu señora no te dejara** —le declaro tratando de tomarse una postura más seria pero no podía evitar sonreír al notar el semblante paranoico de su hermano pues eso solo le aseguraba cuanto aprecio y cariño tenia por la heredera de Tarth. —**Mejor toma algo de vino te hará bien —**le sugirió mientras tomaba otra copa para servir un poco de vino.

Jaime acepto bebiendo casi todo el vino de un trago para luego dejar la copa sobre de la mesa seguro sería lo mejor para calmar sus nervios.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

Mientras tanto ambas mujeres habían caminado en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar a uno de los jardines el cual contaba con una mesa la cual ocuparon Brienne le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que le trajeran algo de beber y comer.

—**Me alegra saber que todo está bien aquí la ciudad luce mejor de lo que esperaba.** —Sansa comento queriendo acabar con aquel silencio en el que se encontraban.

—**Sí, las personas han trabajado duro por esto —**le contesto de manera formal, la ciudad no se había visto así de tranquila en años y todos lo tomaban como un buen presagio de lo que vendría más adelante. —** Invernalia está recuperándose con satisfacción ¿Verdad? **

—**Así es, hemos estado muy ocupados entre cuidar a los heridos, otorgar hogar a los sobrevivientes, también tuvimos que ayudar a Bear Island y Last Hearth entregándoselas a otras familias **—le menciono tomando una postura más tranquila, pero nostálgica de igual manera entregar el legado de los Mormont fue lo más difícil para Jon y ella, habían conocido a los últimos miembros de dicha casa y eran personas increíbles todos lo sabían y trataron de encontrar a las mejores personas para que cuidaran el castillo y su gente.

—**Me alegra que todo este saliendo muy bien —** Le menciono con una sonrisa suave. —**Tengo entendido que los salvajes regresaron a su hogar**

—**Así es Tormund se asegurará de cuidar de los terrenos cercanos al muro junto con la guardia de la noche.**

—**Deseo que su reinado dure muchos años **—le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, no quería nada más que la paz y felicidad para todos los hijos Stark y estaba segura que Jon y Sansa sabrían llevar un gobierno tranquilo como lo hizo su padre.

—**Gracias, aunque Jon aún no se siente cómodo con el título de Rey** —le menciono soltando un suspiro, quería ayudar a su hermano, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, Jon no dejaba de repetirle que nunca estuvo en sus planes ni si quiera de niño, él solo quería ser reconocido y dejar de ser un Bastardo, pero sin usurpar un lugar, en su mente siempre estuvo la idea de servir como consejero o protector de Robb o Brann incluso de Rickon si era necesario. —**Quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé qué hacer…**

—**Tuvo que hacer un fuerte sacrificio, pero se calmara mi señora solo necesita tiempo para sanar, además su hermano no está solo tiene a sus hermanos y con su ayuda esas heridas sanaran.** —le comento con cierto cuidado no estaba segura de que decir pues desconocía por completo toda esta situación.

—**Eso quiero, es mi hermano y no quisiera que se perdiera en esa tristeza** —le confeso apretando sus puños, le molestaba pensar en Daenerys quien estuvo a punto de arrebatarle todo lo que tenía su casa, su gente y sobre todo a sus hermanos ni ella misma sabia como hubiera enfrentado la solo idea de pelear contra de Jon. —**Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas yo… no sé, no creo que pudiera haber luchado.**

—**No debe pensar en eso** —Brienne estiro su mano para sujetar una de Sansa consolándola con ese simple hecho —**Una vez me dijo que su hermano la protegería, Jon es leal a su casa.**

—**Es un Stark** —respondió en medio de un susurro, la verdad de su origen había quedado como un secreto entre sus hermanos, Sam y Tyrion, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevarse esa información a la tumba, Jon no era un Targeryan, no era un dragón, él era el lobo blanco Rey del norte, hijo de Ned Stark. —**Gracias por escucharme Brienne es difícil hablar con alguien sobre esto** —Sansa confeso esta vez más calmada. Extrañaba el poder hablar con Brienne de esta manera, no tenía nadie de igual confianza en el norte a parte de Jon, el poder desahogarse con alguien era muy liberador para su alma.

Brienne sintió algo de culpa al escucharla aparto entonces su mano de ella era incapaz de verla a los ojos se sentía como alguien desleal hacia la casa Stark ahora —**Mi lady debo disculparme yo deshonre a mi palabra yo…**

—**No quiero disculpas Brienne** —Sansa le contesto interrumpiéndola negando con su cabeza, no había venido a reprocharle nada al contrario había venido ilusionada por presenciar ese momento junto con ella, mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada por conocer al bebe — **No hiciste nada malo, serás madre y eso es maravilloso eso es más importante que cualquier juramento.**

—**Pero yo jure…**

—**Y yo te perdono, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz con tu pequeño hijo** —le contesto de manera alegre dejando por un momento ver aquella inocencia que aún quedaba en ella — **Eres alguien increíble y mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo.**

—**Gracias mi señora** —le respondió de manera apenada

—**Y veo que Ser Jaime se recuperó por completo** —le dijo queriendo sonar amable, pero algo burla se hizo presente en su voz, no odiaba al mataReyes, pero aún le provocaba una gran molestia el tenerlo cerca suyo. Recordaba la manera en que Brienne se había roto una vez la abandono, pudo ver ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro, aunque había querido ocultarlo Sansa vio todo y no quería verla pasar por eso otra vez. — **¿Esta feliz por él bebe? **

—**Lo está** —contesto apenada, estaba segura que Sansa la creía una idiota por haberlo perdonado luego de todo lo que les hizo.

—…**. ¿Qué harás ahora?** —Sansa pregunto con cierto cuidado, no había venido a imponerse sobre de ella en fin de todo era una mujer adulta y sabia como manejar su vida, pero nada impedía que se preocupara por Brienne.

Brienne no supo que contestar solo se limitaba a morder su labio insegura de sus palabras, pero no podía ocultar la verdad por lo que tomo un poco de aire recobrando la compostura.

—**Tenemos planeado vivir en Roca Casterly una vez él bebe nazca, mi señora** —le contesto con la mayor seguridad que le fue posible, pero podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban. — **Me casare con él, uniéndome a la casa Lannister**

—**¿Te casaras?****—**Sansa le pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, abriendo la boca, pero sin saber que decir — **Me sorprendes… no esperaba tales noticias.** —fue sincera soltando una leve sonrisa entonces —**Felicidades.**

—**Le agradezco su comprensión** —le contesto con cierta tranquilidad, esperaba otra reacción de su parte, pero estaba agradecida que tuviera esa postura tranquila.

—**Supongo que tendré que avisarle a Tormund seguro se pondrá a llorar** — dijo en broma riendo junto con Brienne, quien podía imaginar la mirada del salvaje por extraña que fuera su relación podía recordar cómo le había dicho que siempre podría unirse a él al otro lado del muro. —**Pero si te vuelve hacer algo sufrirá toda la furia del norte** —Sansa amenazo sin cuidado alguno obteniendo una risa por parte de Brienne.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicos tiempo sin venir pero como ustedes lo pidieron aquí les dejo la continuación espero les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

—**Diálogos**

—"Pensamientos"

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

Luego de aquella charla entre ambas mujeres, Sansa se había despedido para reunirse con su hermano quería aprovechar el mayor tiempo para estar con Brann pues desconocía hasta cuando seria su próxima visita al sur bien podrían pasar años para eso y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad.

En la cena todo parecía ir de maravilla con un ambiente festivo y amigable, el gran salón estaba lleno de comida y música todo había sido preparado de tal manera que pareciera una fiesta, Tyrion había arreglado las cosas para que fuera una gran bienvenida.

Mientras cenaban Brienne no podía evitar voltear hacia todos los lados pues Jaime no se había aparecido en ningún lado desde la llegada de los norteños y empezaba a preocuparse.

—**Pasa algo Lady Brienne** —Tyrion se acercó sentándose a su lado, le había llamado la atención que ella no hubiera comido nada hasta el momento.

—**Jaime no ha venido** —le contesto sin prestar atención, volteando nuevamente para verificar el salón.

—**Oh… mi hermano no se sentía preparado para venir** —le informo tomando un poco de vino disfrutando del sabor de este, había dejado a Jaime encerrado en su despacho pues seguía sin tener el valor de enfrentarse a Sansa, temía cometer algún error que provocara una pelea.

—**¿Preparado?** —esta vez pregunto algo confundida a lo que Tyrion solo señalo con su copa a donde Sansa se encontraba sentada ahora hablando animadamente con Ser Davos.

Brienne entonces solo asintió con la cabeza, podía entender que se sintiera culpable por escapar de Invernalia luego que le hubieran brindado su hospitalidad, pero no le gustaba que estuviera escondido si ella se había enfrentado a sus errores era justo que él hiciera lo mismo.

—**Debes comer mi sobrino lo necesita, mi estúpido hermano llegara** **después** —le indico nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Por su parte ella solo asintió con la cabeza empezando a comer, tenía razón Jaime no podría esconderse por siempre.

Aquella velada fue estupenda podría decirlo llena de risas, charlas y aunque Brienne deseaba seguir en aquella reunión más tiempo su cuerpo ya le pedía descanso por lo que se había despedido de todos para caminar hacia su habitación seguida de sus damas.

Por su parte los últimos en retirarse fueron Sansa y Tyrion quieres se quedaron en la sala tomando vino, pero en diferentes medidas pues mientras ella disfrutaba de su copa, él bebía como si fuera agua.

—**¿No deberías tomar menos?** —le pregunto con cierta burla en su rostro mirando como él tomaba todo lo que había en su copa antes de servirse más.

—**No sé hasta cuando tenga permitido volver a beber debo aprovechar** —le contesto con cierto cinismo, el poder beber de esta manera ya no era algo que se le permitiera tan seguido y ahora tenía una excusa por esta celebración y quería aprovechar al máximo.

—**Entiendo.**

—**Espero no incomodarla mi Reina** — Tyrion le contesto lo más educado que le fuera posible, pero se podía ver la burla en sus ojos mientras miraba a Sansa con una sonrisa, por su parte la señora de invernalia tan solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza ignorando su broma— **Me alegra saber que le ha ido bien desde la última vez que nos vimos.**

—**No estoy segura de opinar lo mismo —**le contesto con una leve mueca en los labios, quería evitar recordar la última vez que se vieron pues había conspirado contra de Daenerys para cederle el trono a Jon y no se arrepentía de nada e inclusive lo volvería hacer.

—**He escuchado que invernalia está recuperándose con satisfacción** —le comento queriendo tener algún tema de conversación mientras dejaba por un momento su copa sobre la gran mesa.

—**Así es**…—le menciono tomando una postura más seria. —**Tanto Jon como yo tratamos de hacer lo mejor por el reino.**

—**¿El rey Jon? **—esto lo dijo más que nada para sí mismo riendo ante eso —**El destino es tan extraño, imposible de evadir diría yo, su hermano estaba destinado a ser rey, los dioses le dieron esa corona en Westeros o Invernalia es un Rey. **—Tyrion le dijo tomando nuevamente su copa y moviéndola hacia arriba como si brindara en su honor.

—**Pero no se perdona el haber matado a su reina** —le recrimino molesta.

— **¿Quieres hablar de eso?** —le pregunto con cierta compasión en su voz **—¿Sabes porque cambio de opinión?** —pregunto volteando a verla, Sansa se quedó callada unos momentos alternando su mirada entre Tyrion y su vino, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Jon cuando se lo confeso, fue en medio de una noche y en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

—**Le pregunto a Daenerys que pasaría con la gente que no estuviera de acuerdo con ella…. Ella dijo que no tendrían opción** —le respondió sin sentimiento alguno recordando aquel amargo momento, había odiado a Daenerys incluso más al saber aquello, pero entonces Jon demostró a quien le era leal en realidad — **Entonces en lo único que pensó fue en nosotros… en sus hermanos.**

—**Tenía que elegir entre sus familias** —escuchando aquello parecía comprensible, en su mente se empezó a formar un debate queriendo darle peso a cada lado de la balanza sobre que ganaría dependiendo su bando, pero ¿cómo podría elegir entre sus primos o tía? No lo sabía fue entonces que la voz de Sansa le llamo la atención otra vez.

— **Dijo que podía recordar a mi Padre diciendo que era su deber proteger a la familia. **—declaro con nostalgia apretando los puños sobre de sus piernas para entonces recitar el lema de la familia. **—"El lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive" **

—**Varys una vez me dijo que la ambición ciega los sentidos y fue eso lo que le paso a nuestra reina quiso gobernar más de lo que debía y en algún punto su visión se nublo y fue entonces que la perdimos. **

Ambos se quedaron en un nuevo silencio cada uno pensando en las posibilidades y los diferentes escenarios que pudieron enfrentar, fuego y sangre, muerte y tristeza, Daenerys no quería paz quería el mundo, aunque tuviera que quemarlo para rehacerlo.

Fue entonces que Tyrion estiro su mano tomando la de ella, brindándole un suave apretón queriendo consolarla, aunque fuera un poco —** Jon** **hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora podemos ver lo que ganamos solo mira a tu alrededor a cada niño, anciano y mujer de esta ciudad él los salvo.**

—**¿Lo hizo? **—pregunto con malestar en su voz volteando para ver algún punto fijo en la mesa.

—**Piensa en todas las generaciones que vivirán. **—le dijo a la vez que volvía apretar su mano, captando su atención una vez más —**Estoy seguro que los norteños confían en nieve, son los hijos de un gran hombre y nadie duda que sean iguales a él. **

— **Somos los hijos de Ned Stark honramos su memoria y enseñanzas. Padre estaría orgulloso**—Sansa contesto segura de sus palabras, podría jurar que estaría orgulloso de ver como sus hijos seguían sus enseñanzas y se protegían unos a los otros.

. —

—.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― . ―.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

. —

En otra parte del castillo Jaime se encontraba caminando con cierta dificultad por los pasillos, sus piernas se movían con torpeza, se había quedado en el despacho de Tyrion todo el día pues no tenía el valor de salir, pero el suministro de vino en aquella habitación era considerable y podría jurar que se había bebido poco menos de la mitad. Y era justamente el vino en sus venas lo que le había dado el valor de salir y buscar a Brienne.

Camino en los pasillos hasta poder encontrarse parado frente de su puerta se tomó un momento respirando hondo, pero más que agarrar valor quería tener las fuerzas para hablar claramente y no vomitar en el proceso.

Brienne se había quedado despierta más de lo debido, pudo quitarse de encima a sus damas las cuales le siguieron hasta la habitación ayudándola a prepararse para que pudiera dormir, pero se había negado a que le ayudaran a acostarse luego de un par de protestas ellas habían aceptado despidiéndose.

Los golpes insistentes en su puerta le llamaron la atención caminando hasta esta para poder abrirla, agradecía que aun estuviera despierta o le sería imposible levantarse de la cama por su cuenta, al abrir la puerta pudo ver de quien se trataba.

—**Él bebe que llevas en tu vientre es mío **— Jaime declaro apenas la vio abrir la puerta, estaba recargado contra de esta algo mareado, encarando a Brienne quien le miraba confundida sin comprender su actitud.

— **Si…Eso lo se… **—Ella contesto algo confundida, pero notando el estado de embriagues que tenia él.

—**Es mi hijo, yo soy su padre** —le volvió a interrumpir sin despegar su mirada de ella se adentró en la habitación tambaleándose mientras caminaba —**Es mi cachorro y será un León. **

—**¿De qué demonios estás hablando?** —Brienne le cuestiono molesta cerrando la puerta mirándolo fijamente mientras este iba caminando descuidado por la habitación, se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo con cuidado a la cama en la cual no dudo Jaime en desplomarse. —**Eres un desastre **

—**Tú serás mi señora… la dama de Roca Casterly** —le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa nostálgica cerrando sus ojos — **¿Sabes que la última dama fue mi madre?**

Aquel comentario salió de sus labios con una tristeza que no pudo ocultar al pensar en su madre, Joana Lannister podía recordarla entre destellos, aunque había sido joven cuando murió recordaba cuan amorosa era, era la única persona que podía sacarle una sonrisa a su padre, y no una sonrisa sádica u orgullosa, no, esa era una sonrisa verdadera de amor.

Estaba seguro que si ella no hubiera muerto su familia no hubiera caído en tal caos y sobre todo estaba seguro que ella hubiera amado a Tyrion tan solo por ser su hijo. También fuera ella quien le hubiera puesto un fin al tormento de su relación con Cersei pues cuando apenas había iniciado fue ella quien los separo la primera vez.

Pero para Brienne aquella ultima confesión le había tomado por sorpresa pues en el tiempo que llevaban de estar juntos Jaime no hablaba de su madre, quizás ahora no era consiente debido a su estado por lo que no quiso indagar en ello.

— **No pude ser un padre para ninguno de mis hijos **—Jaime continúo hablando sintiendo como su garganta comenzaba a arder por los sentimientos encontrados —**Pero sabes Myrcella y Tommen eran buenos… ellos… lo eran, pero pagaron por mis errores.**

—**Jaime tú no tienes la culpa** —Brienne le contesto en medio de un susurro sentándose a su lado estirando su mano para poder acariciar su cabello en una manera de calmarlo, pero Jaime sujeto aquella mano acariciando el dorso de esta.

—**Pero esta vez será diferente, nuestro cachorro será bueno y vivirá a salvo ¿cierto?** —esto lo pregunto con genuino miedo en su voz, Brienne se estremeció ante aquella pregunta llevando su mano libre a su vientre.

—**Estará a salvo nada lo dañará será grande y valiente **—le respondió manteniendo una suave sonrisa queriendo tranquilizarlo por lo cual Jaime beso su mano. —**Sera mejor que duermas ahora, necesitas descansar** —le demando con cierto cariño, por una noche que lo dejara pasar con ella no pensaba que trajera problemas, en medio de protestas Jaime se levantó brevemente y se quitó la ropa lanzando su chaqueta y posteriormente sus botas cada una a diferentes lados de la habitación para luego acomodarse en la cama. Brienne se tomó otro momento para poder hacer lo mismo, costándole un momento el poder acomodarse en la cama.

—**Mi dama… mi hermosa dama** —Jaime decía entre susurros mirando a Brienne, pero pronto siendo vencido por el sueño. Brienne se quedó unos minutos más despierta admirándolo dormir y pensando en el futuro que les esperaba, pero estaba segura que su cachorro seria libre del pasado de ambos.


	9. Chapter 9

—**Diálogos**

—"_Pensamientos" _

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.—

Lo primero que pudo escuchar fueron a los pájaros cantando a las afuera de la habitación e inclusive ese simple sonido servía para destrozarle la cabeza, con gran pesar comenzó a abrir los ojos quejándose ante la luz del sol que se adentraba por la ventana, hundió el rostro en la almohada buscando cierto consuelo ya que su cabeza no dejaba de punzarle habían pasado años desde que no sentía una resaca de tal magnitud.

Su visión, aunque borrosa al inicio poco a poco fue aclarándose, pero pronto algo llamo su atención, esa no era su habitación y pensándolo mejor no sabía ni si quiera porque o como había llegado a esa parte del castillo con cuidado se acomodó boca arriba impulsándose para poder sentarse parpadeando varias veces tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero nada venía a su mente miraba aquella habitación con cuidado volteando entonces a su lado asombrándose ante lo que veía.

Brienne estaba aún dormida a su lado, Jaime trago algo de saliva ante la sorpresa no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero estaba en la misma cama que ella y solo le basto un segundo para que su mente le suplicara que aprovechara de la situación con cuidado se volvió a acomodar en la cama volteando para quedar frente de ella tomándose la libertad de verla descansar disfrutando de su semblante tranquilo que mostraba, aunque no podía recordar cómo había llegado poco le importaba solo quería que este momento no se acabara, la miraba con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, ella se veía tan tranquila.

Estiro su mano para poder acariciar su mejilla con sumo cuidado de no despertarla para ir bajando aquella mano por su brazo hasta terminar en su pronunciado vientre, apenas sus dedos tocaron aquella área pudo sentir como este se movía.

—**¿Ya estas despierto? —**pregunto algo divertido acariciando aquel vientre con cariño, le era tan natural hablarle a su hijo, no podía esperar más por tenerlo en sus brazos. —**No puedo esperar para conocerte, por tenerte en mis brazos, mi cachorro. **

— **Pronto lo tendrás **—una voz adormilada le dijo, aquellos movimientos por parte de su bebe le hicieron despertarse, fijando ahora su atención en Jaime. —**Supongo que ya estas mejor.**

—**Luego de dormir a tu lado ¿Cómo no estarlo? **—le contesto mostrando una sonrisa burlona volviendo acariciar su rostro. Brienne se quedó callada unos momentos pensando como en realidad él no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho antes de dormirse sobre de su madre, sobre de sus hijos. **—¿Pasa algo?** —pregunto algo intrigado al notar su cambio de humor a lo que Brienne negó.

—**No, no es nada** —le respondió con simpleza queriendo darle tranquilidad, no estaba segura si tenía algún sentido mencionar sobre su pasado. —**Es hora de levantarse.**

—**Pero es temprano** —Jaime se quejó negándose a moverse queriendo atesorar aquel momento y extenderlo lo más posible.

—**Lo sé, pero pronto vendrán mis damas y no quiero que nos encuentren así** —le menciono queriendo sonar lo más sería posible para que no insistiera **—Además que apestas a alcohol. **

Ante tal comentario Jaime quiso mostrarse ofendido, pero tenía que reconocer que su propio aroma no era el mejor de todos por lo que no discutió mas levantándose de aquella cama con gran pesar alzando cada prenda suya que veía. Aun caminaba algo mareado más que nada por la resaca que tenía.

—**Creo que me iré a dar un baño y nos veremos más tarde** —Jaime le dijo una vez termino de medio arreglarse alisando lo mejor que podía su ropa para entonces ayudar a Brienne a levantarse de la cama, antes de irse se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, pero ella se movió haciendo que aquel beso terminara en su mejilla obteniendo un ceño fruncido por parte de él.** — ¿Segura que todo está bien?** —le volvió a preguntar, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo intranquila. Pero pronto una idea cruzo su mente haciendo que entrara en pánico sujetándola de los hombros para que lo viera —**Acaso hice algo malo ¿Me sobré pase?**

—**No, no es nada de eso** —le aseguro dándole cierto alivio, pero su preocupación seguía igual —**Lo que pasa es que tu… **

— **¿Yo?** —Jaime quería saber que había hecho, pero mientras trataba de comprenderlo escucharon como llamaron a la puerta, Brienne volteo hacia aquella entrada dejando escapar un suspiro.

—**Sera mejor hablar en otro momento** —le menciono caminando hacia aquella puerta y pudiera dejar entrar a sus damas, pero la mano de Jaime la detuvo.

—**¿Hice algo malo? **—el miedo de nuevo se escuchaba en su voz, pero Brienne solo negó con la cabeza tomándose la libertad de acariciar su mejilla.

—**No hiciste nada, tranquilo. **

Fue lo último que dijo para luego atender a sus damas, Jaime se quedó parado unos momentos debatiéndose sobre si cuestionarla o dejarlo pasar, pero al final decidió despedirse saliendo de la habitación para poder darse aquel baño y aminorar su aroma a alcohol.

Lo que resto de la mañana le resulto de lo más incómodo por más que lo intentara no podía recordar nada de la noche anterior, caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza haciendo algunos trabajos y aconsejando sobre la nueva estructura de los guardias con Podrick mostrándole los puntos débiles. Una vez termino decidió dar un paso por los jardines pues le habían dicho que Brienne se encontraba por los alrededores

—**Si tan solo recordara que hice —**con su mano golpeaba su frente, quería recordar la noche anterior, quería saber que había hecho para molestarla. **—¿Qué idiotez dije? **

—**¿Algún problema hermano? —**una voz a sus espaldas le hizo saltar por el susto, una vez volteo miro a su hermano quien se encontraba con la heredera de invernalia quien le miraba con cautela.

—**No…** —respondió con vacilación mientras hacia una reverencia, mostrando sus respetos a la vez que tragaba algo de saliva sintiéndose intimidado ante su presencia. — **Su majestad. **

—**Parece distraído Ser Jaime **—Sansa le dijo con cierta seriedad, no importaba que le hubiera dicho Brienne por su parte siempre tendría cuidado con Jaime. **— Empezaba a creer que tampoco lo veríamos hoy.**

—**Yo…** —por un momento se quedó callado mirando a su hermano como si le pidiera alguna ayuda, en su mente pasaban cientos de mentiras que podría utilizar para escapar, pero al final solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotado **— No pensé ser capaz de darle la cara…**— dijo con sinceridad dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro — **No luego de lo que paso en invernalia.**

Sansa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza aceptando sus palabras—**Para ser sincera con usted ser Jaime no puedo o no quería perdonarle **—le respondió con igual franqueza —**El dolor que le hizo pasar, las lágrimas que la vi derramar no es algo que yo pueda olvidar, pero también es verdad que Brienne cree en usted y está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad solo espero que sea capaz de valorarlo. **

—**No tiene de que preocuparse mi reina** —le contesto levantando la mirada mostrándose más seguro — **Yo planeo entregar lo que me resta de vida a mi familia, no pienso fallarles nunca más.**

Sansa sostuvo su mirada unos momentos queriendo encontrar la verdad en aquellas palabras por medio de sus ojos, dejo escapar una suave sonrisa asintiendo con su cabeza.

—**Espero no equivocarme otra vez con usted** —dicho esto continuo con su camino siendo seguida de Tyrion quien se despidió de su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza sonriendo.

Una vez la vio lo suficientemente lejos dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio pasando su mano por su cabello podía sentir como una carga se levantaba de sus hombros incluso comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—**Carajo… esto fue** —se sentía abrumado mirando hacia los lados manteniendo esa sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, caminando entonces al sentido contrario siguiendo con su búsqueda.

Le tomo un par de minutos el poder encontrar a Brienne quien se encontraba mirando el mar desde aquel peñasco donde antes habían estado justo cuando llegaron por primera vez a desembarco del rey.

—**Hey te he estado buscando** —le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba —** ¿Quisiera mi moza unirse a mí para almorzar? **—le pregunto con cierta burla y lo más alegre que podía situándose a su lado, pero Brienne no respondió a su invitación se había mantenido al margen evitando verlo incluso a los ojos.

Aquellas actitudes por parte de ella solo eran una pequeña tortura que lo estaba molestando y aunque le había vuelto a preguntar ella tan solo dio evasivas, disculpándose con él dispuesta a irse.

—**Brienne podrías decirme que pasa —**le había cuestionado con cierta molestia en su voz sujetándola por el brazo.

—**Ya te dije que no pasa nada** —con una voz serena le contesto, pero evitando su mirada a la vez que jalaba su brazo, pero aquella acción solo hizo que la sujetara con mayor fuerza —**Jaime suéltame. **

—**No **—con la voz ronca le respondió dejando ese estado de sumisión mostrándose molesto —**No hasta que sepa que pasa.**

—**Podrías por favor olvidarlo** —le demando con igual molestia jalando su brazo, pero siendo incapaz de soltarse.

—**¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué te niegas a verme?** —le demando con firmeza moviendo su rostro buscando atrapar su mirada, pero Brienne cerro sus ojos evitando aquello, fue entonces que una idea cruzo su mente _—¿Estará pensando en dejarme? —_aquel simple pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, pensaba abandonarlo llevándose a su hijo — **Brienne tu…**

—**Por favor basta **—le corto antes que pudiera preguntar otra cosa, con su mano libre le empujo suavemente para que se alejara y aunque había sido con poca fuerza Jaime había obedecido dando un paso hacia atrás soltándola de su agarre. **— Perdona. **

—**¿Quieres irte?** —le pregunto con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible, pero por dentro estaba temblando —** Vas a volver a invernalia ¿es eso?**

—**No **— Brienne se sorprendió ante aquel comentario negando con su cabeza al instante. —**No voy a dejarte.**

—**¿Entonces dime que pasa? —**le suplico con la voz intranquila pasando de nuevo a sentir miedo, pero Brienne le miro unos momentos mostrándose algo incomoda solo negaba con la cabeza, aunque su boca se abría ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. —** Brienne solo se sincera conmigo. **

Ella se quedó callada unos momentos apartándose de él tan solo unos pasos indicándole que la siguiera caminaron de regreso al castillo, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Brienne busco el lugar más seguro y el más cercano entrando en una pequeña oficina donde esperaba nadie los interrumpiera, ambos decidieron quedarse de pie.

— **A noche hablaste de tu madre… de tus hijos** —le respondió con calma, pensando muy bien cada una de sus palabras mostrando una sonrisa melancólica **—Es la primera vez que lo haces. **

Jaime se quedó callado mostrándose sorprendido ante aquella revelación, no sabía que decir camino un poco en aquella oficina dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos como si quisiera cuidarse de algo, por alguna extraña razón quería evitar esto.

— **¿Dije algo… malo?** —le pregunto con cierta dificultad le era incomodo el tener que hablar sobre su familia con alguien incluso si esa persona era Brienne.

—**No… **—negó con su cabeza —**Pero no he podido evitar pensar sobre eso** —le decía algo incomoda incapaz de encontrar la manera de explicarse por más que lo pensara. — **Yo sé que sentiste un amor sincero por tus hijos incluso cuando no podías decir que eran tuyos.**

Jaime volvió a guardar silencio apartando su mirada no tenía nada que decir al respecto o mejor dicho no quería decir nada, eso ya no importaba sus hijos estaban muertos cada uno de ellos.  
En varias ocasiones se culpaba por todo lo que habían pasado, por haber muerto tan temprano y todo eso por su obsesión y enfermo amor hacia Cersei. De lo único que no podía lamentarse era de la muerte de su primogénito.

—…**Joffrey…** —en medio de un susurro menciono el nombre de quien se suponía debía ser su primogénito, el león más malvado que pudo existir, le gustaría decir que sufrió y lloro por la muerte de su hijo tanto como Cersei, pero sería mentira parte de él tuvo alivio al saber que ya no sufriría nadie más por culpa suya.

—**Lo siento sé** **que es un tema complicado** —Brienne se disculpó al notar su cambio de actitud, la familia era un tema muy delicado lo sabía bien. —**Pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos** —le respondió en voz baja.

Aunque su convivencia con los chicos Baratheon había sido casi inexistente pudo darse cuenta de la personalidad de cada uno de ellos Joffrey tenía maldad que muy difícilmente se podía ocultar mientras que Tommen solo tenía inocencia y buen corazón eran tan diferentes entre ellos dos, de quien nunca pudo darse una idea fue de Myrcella, pero Jaime dijo que ella era buena y no tenía por qué dudar de su palabra. Pero ahora solo podía imaginar el dolor que Jaime sintió por ellos, la herida que deja la muerte de un hijo o el sufrimiento que te causa ver los crímenes que cometen.

—**No me gusta hablar sobre ellos **—le contesto de manera cortante evitando caer en esa debilidad que solía creer tener por mencionarlos.** —No tiene sentido ellos no volverán.**

—**¿Has pensado en hablarles de ellos a nuestro hijo? **—le cuestiono a la vez que acariciaba su vientre provocando que Jaime se pusiera rígido ante la idea. Ahora que lo pensaba si había cruzado por su mente, pero no de una buena manera solo podía imaginar que pasaría cuando supiera de sus hermanos, cuando supiera de Cersei y de ese legado de maldad que había en su familia.

—**Ser un León es incluso igual de malo que ser un Dragón **—le menciono mirando al techo, rogaba a los dioses que todo eso no pasara a su hijo. —**La maldad de un Lannister puede ser…**

— **Es una estupidez** —Brienne le corto de manera seria atrayendo entonces su atención mirándola sorprendido —** Me niego a creer en eso, él bebe será bueno porque así lo criaremos no meteremos maldad en su corazón. **

Jaime tomo con cierta diversión su protesta era de esperarse que ella actuara de esa manera, se aventuró acercándose entonces a donde ella estaba sujetando la mano de ella entre la suya.

—**La verdad es que no sé cómo ser un padre y tampoco tengo buenas referencias —**le confeso algo avergonzado o quizás decepcionado, por más que lo pensara no sabía cómo actuar —**Quiero ser un buen padre y no cometer los mismos errores, pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo arruinare. **

—**Le enseñaras a ser un hombre de bien, será un caballero valiente y noble** **como tú** —le respondió con cariño acercándose a donde estaba tomando su mejilla acariciando esta, ambos guardaron silencio disfrutando del momento que tenían juntos fue entonces que una idea vino a la mente de Jaime sonriendo ampliamente.

— **Arthur…**

— **¿Qué?** —Brienne le contesto algo confundida al no entender de que le hablaba.

— **Arthur Dayne ¿Sabes quién es?** —le pregunto manteniendo aquella sonrisa saliendo de sus labios, pero ni si quiera espero que respondiera —**Fue el mejor caballero que he conocido, incluso Eddard Stark lo sabía, su manejo con la espada era increíble, la gente le quería y sobre todo el me armo caballero **—le repitió con una sonrisa en los labios, quizás era el único hombre de honor que pudo conocer en su juventud y el único ejemplo que podría elegir para ser. **— Sería un buen nombre para nuestro** **hijo.**

—**Arthur… **—repitió aquel nombre acostumbrándose a como sonaba, asintiendo entonces con su cabeza con alegría **—Me gusta ese nombre. **

—**Escuchaste cachorro **—Jaime dejo descansar su mano sobre aquel vientre, su hijo al instante se movió como si le diera su aprobación, Jaime juro entonces que sería el padre que su hijo necesitara. — **Te llamaras** **Arthur… Arthur Lannister**

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola luego de mucho… Mucho tiempo.

Sé que me he atraso mucho con mi historia, pero trabajar, estudiar y escribir es una tarea muy complicada y no siempre es posible aun así espero les gustara este nuevo capítulo.

Y paso también a desearles un feliz año, hasta luego.


End file.
